Truth or Dare
by purplepeopleeater122000
Summary: One-shot Hermione and Fred are dared during a friendly Gryffindor game of Truth or Dare. What will happen? This is AU as the twins are still in school during the Golden Trio's 6th year.


**Hello beautiful people! I'm so sorry I've been absent for anyone who follows my other stories! Life has been crazy and I was beginning to think my writing skill was broken! xD But seriously I hope you enjoy this! And if you have any prompts you'd like to see, feel free to send me a message! I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)**

"Out of all the daft things!" Hermione snapped, walking a little faster. "Why would I agree to something as stupid as camping out in the shrieking shack?"

Fred ran up to her, struggling to keep up with the short, bushy haired girl. He smirked and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. "Oi Granger, stop complaining!" he grinned and pulled a snowball he had stopped to pick up from behind his back. Swiftly throwing it at her, he sprinted ahead of her, slipping in the snow and falling on his back.

Failing to keep a frown on her face, Hermione carefully walked her way towards Fred, who was still laying on his back in a mound of snow, laughing loudly at his own misfortune. When she finally shuffled over to him, she leaned over the chuckling teenager and rolled her eyes, a smile glinting at the corner of her mouth. "Are you quite done?" she asked, holding her hand out to help him up.

A mischievous smile spread across Fred's face, showing Hermione dimples in the corner of his smile she had never noticed before. Unfortunately, before she could think better of her extended hand, he snatched it and pulled her face first into a snowman a group of students had built on the trail to Hogsmeade. Grunting and pulling herself out of the snowman's abdomen, Hermione finally sat on her butt and frowned at the laughing twin in the snow next to her.

Flinging a pile of snow at him, she stood up and dusted the snow crystals off of her already soaking jeans and groaned. "I'm going to freeze before we get there!" she murmured, reaching to grab her wand out of her boot.

She suddenly however, felt warm and dry without even touching her wand. Turning around, she saw a smiling Fred, twirling his wand in his hand, a twinkle in his eye. Hermione never noticed how warm his eyes were before. Have they always looked like that? She wasn't quite sure. Shaking the thought from her head, she mumbled a quick thank you before continuing back down the path, hoping Fred hadn't seen the light blush that had colored her cheeks.

What was she thinking, having thoughts of Ron's brother like that? No, they weren't dating, but she suspected that he would ask her out anytime now, with it being 6th year and he was finally starting to show interest in her as a woman. But would it be so wrong that if someone, even Fred, were to ask her out instead? She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and smiled that he had finally caught up with her.

"You sure can walk quickly for such a small girl!" Fred panted, as Hermione shook his hand off her shoulder and scowling. He glanced over and threw his hands in the air. "Why are you always grouchy Hermione? I know being friends with Ron is enough to make anyone crabby, but he isn't even here!" he lightly pushed her shoulder and ruffled her already bushy hair. "Lighten up a little bit!"

Hermione stopped in the middle of the walkway, the Shrieking Shack already in view, and turned around to give a pitiful smile that screamed fake. "Happy?" she asked exasperated. "Can we please get going? I'm ready to get this over with and to get somewhere where the wind isn't blowing on my neck." She swiftly spun around and began marching back up the trail towards the visible dilapidated house.

Fred shook his head and ran after her again. Tonight was going to be the longest night of his life. Luckily, he snuck a bottle of firewhisky to help keep the atmosphere stress-free – hopefully.

They finally reached the Shrieking Shack, just as it started snowing again. This winter had been a cold one; colder than usual unfortunately, with a lot more snow than everyone was used to. As they get inside and Hermione cast a quick heat spell in the least tore up room and sat down to begin pulling everything out of her bag.

Peeking over her shoulder, Fred made a face of disgust. He quickly grabbed a book from her hand and scoffed. "Books? Seriously?" He threw it over his shoulder and clutched his heart, a wounded expression on his face. "It's like you thought I would let you be bored!"

She sighed and went over to pick her book up off the dusty floor and wiped the lingering dirt with her sweater. "Honestly Fred, you should know better than to throw a book around me, " she sighed, sitting back down on the ground. She pulled her sleeping bag out and rolled it out on the floor in front of her.

Going over to his bag, Fred grabbed the bottle of firewhisky and smiling slyly, added some to a bottle of butterbeer, also hidden at the bottom of his fully packed bag. Trying to be nonchalant, he wandered back over to Hermione, who had opened her book and taken a bite from an apple she had apparently brought. _Only her_ , he thought, a smile brought to his lips. "Thirsty Granger?" he asked innocently.

Hermione looked at the bottle and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to it?" she asked suspiciously.

Fred laughed loudly, trying to sound sincere, but mostly sounding crazy. "Now would I really do that?" he asked, smirking and throwing the hand not holding the butterbeer up. "I'm just trying to be nice to my good friend Granger and this is the thanks I get?" he complained loudly. "I just thought you might be thirsty," he continued hollaring.

Looking around, Hermione stood up and snatched the bottle from his hand with a huff. "You are absolutely ridiculous. Honestly Fred," she snapped, untwisting the top of the bottle and taking a long swig. Her face twinged pink when she swallowed the drink mixture and she quickly brought the bottle to her nose. "Fred Weasley!" she exclaimed. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Fred, who had been watching her carefully from the furthest corner in the room jumped to his feet. "Why I never!" he attempted yelling, but doubling over and roaring with laughter. "I thought it might lighten you up," he got out in-between roars of laughter.

Sniffing it once more, Hermione shrugged and took another sip. "It actually doesn't taste that bad this way," she admitted, setting her book down, dusting her pants, and standing up. Fred's mouth immediately dropped to the floor, forcing himself to close it. ' _Since when did Hermione Granger become so sexy?'_ he thought silently to himself, his eyes darkening with lust.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

Both of the teenagers now held plastic cups filled with firewhiskey, talking and giggling animatedly. "Okay your turn!" blurted Fred, taking a sip out of his cup.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. Never have I ever. . ." she began, thinking. Her eyes got round and she giggled nervously, "Kissed anyone other my parents," she finished, eyeballing Fred curiously.

He toasted his cup in her direction and took a long swig. Hermione swallowed hard and smiled. Ron hadn't crossed her mind once since she had started drinking with Fred. It was nice not having to worry about him losing his temper she decided.

Fred looked at her after he took another sip of his drink. "You've really never kissed anyone Granger? Like no one?" he asked, surprised. "Didn't you go to the Yule Ball with Krum? And you're telling me that he didn't try to kiss you?"

Blushing, Hermione glanced at her feet and shook her head. She started laughing and tried to stand up, not succeeding and falling in Fred's lap. She looked up curiously into his chocolate eyes and she thought for sure that her heart melted. Squinting behind him however, she noticed a blizzard outside. "Would you like to build a snowman?" she whispered.

Lowering his head, Fred grinned and lightly kissed her soft lips. Hermione blushed and grinned back up at him. "I would love to," he said lightly and kissed her again.

 _'This could be the start of something new,'_ were Hermione's last coherent thoughts before she drifted off into pure bliss.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave me comments or message me if you have anything that could be fixed! Thanks guys :)**


End file.
